This invention relates to automatic photographic studios for producing portrait quality prints. Automatic coin-operated photographic self-portrait booths for snap-shot photography are known in the art. Typically, such booths include a doorway partially screened by a hanging curtain, a stool upon which the subject sits, a mirror, a camera, flash means, and camera activating means. Such booths take close-up snap-shots of the subject's head only. Such booths use direct positive paper photography. As a result, such booths do not take a photograph directly through the mirror. Instead, they take a photograph of the subject s reversed image on a second mirror, located behind the main mirror, thus making the final photograph right reading. As such booths use direct positive paper, no negative is produced and, therefore, no reproductions or enlargements can be made of the original photographs. In the present invention, no second mirror is required and a negative is produced. The photographs produced by such prior booths are approximately 3/4.times.11/8 inches in size. Thus, such booths are predominantly used for identity photographs or spur-of-the-moment snapshots. Such booths do not produce portrait quality prints. Although such booths are activated by the subject, once the timer has been activated, the photographs are taken in quite rapid succession. The subject cannot purposely delay the process, for example, to change clothes. In any event, the user of such booths is unlikely to change clothes because such booths are typically located in areas with high pedestrian density and are not completely enclosed. The variety of poses which may be assumed inside such booths is extremely limited as the subject's head occupies virtually the entire photograph. In addition, it is not possible to select between portrait and landscape photography in such booths. Another disadvantage of such booths is that the intensity of the light inside the booth is not uniform, which causes some shadows to appear on the photographs. The non-uniformity of light is due partly to the booths entrance being only partially screened by the curtain which results in an uneven distribution of light within the booth.
It is also known in the art to locate a camera behind a one-way mirror for the purpose of secret observation for reasons of security or secrecy. However, as the object of cameras used for security and observation is merely identification, portrait quality photography is not required and is not obtained. In addition, because secrecy is desired, observation cameras are not used in conjunction with flash lighting.